How You Make Me Feel
by Xo Bella's Collaborations oX
Summary: Collaboration with TessaStarChild: Anna has been uprooted from her home in Scotland to her new home across the world in Forks, Washington due to bad circumstances her family went through. Upon starting at her new school, she meets Bella & the Cullens. Follow her as she becomes used to the ways of American living, the supernatural & finding love along the way. Jasper/OC Book 1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**How You Make Me Feel  
**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with TessaStarChild and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 1****  
(Anna's POV)**

Sitting down in my chair on the airplane, I turned on my iPod and No Easy Way Out came out of my headphones by Bullet for my Valentine. I personally didn't want to talk to my family for moving me away from my friends and school to some 'hick town', as I came to call it.

I spent the whole time on the plane in silence and a few hours later we landed in Seattle, Washington. We collected our bags at the baggage claim and got a rental car to take us to Forks. I mean honestly, who names a town Forks? It's a stupid name. You might as well call it 'Spoons' or 'Plates'.

Yet again, our drive to the hick town was done in silence on my behalf. All I could hear was the blare of my music wafting through the speakers.

It was dark by the time we got to our new house. My dad pulled into the driveway and I hopped out of the car and grabbed my suitcase and carry-on bag from the boot of the car.

Looking at our house, I could already tell that the moving truck had been here and unloaded, because the lights were already on. It was a two story brick house with a decent sized front yard, garden and drive, but the garden and drive needed a little bit of work.

"Dad, where are the keys?" I asked not turning around to face my dad.

"The movers said that they left them under the stairs at the front of the house." My dad answered back.

I walked up to the stairs and crouched down to find the keys.

Surprisingly, I felt them as soon as I stuck my hands under the stairs. I walked up and unlocked the door, pulling my suitcase through. I was followed a couple of seconds later by my dad and my mum each with their own suitcases.

"OK, welcome to our new home! Anna, your room is upstairs and next to the bathroom on the left. I'm sure your stuff is already up there. Take your suitcases upstairs, but leave the unpacking until tomorrow. Come down when you have yourself situated and we'll have a late dinner, OK sweetie?" my mum said.

"Yeah, no bother, I'll be down in a few."

And with that, I went upstairs to see my new room.

My room was decent sized, but looked tiny with all the boxes and packaging lying around. I looked around and saw that here was another door in the room. I walked in and opened the other door, discovering that it was a walk in closet.

I did a mental squeal and jumped up and down.

I pulled my suitcase into the closet and opened it, pulling out my pajamas. I went back into the main room and saw my mattress and pulled it down from against the wall and found a blanket and pillow from on the floor in the corner to use.

I set all the stuff down on it and then went downstairs.

"Did you like your room, sweetheart?" My dad asked with a sly smile on his face.

"I love it!" I squealed at him.

"I thought you would since it has a walk in closet and you never had one back in Glasgow." he said with a sad expression on his face.

I sighed and went to go into the kitchen to help my mum with dinner. It was only French toast with salad and chips or what the Americans called "French fries".

We sat down and started to eat.

Dinner passed in more silence. I took the empty plates and cups into the kitchen and washed and dried them before telling my parents that I was going to go to bed. I kissed them both on the cheek and left them to finish cleaning up.

I went back to my room and changed into my pajamas and grabbed the Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring and hopped onto my mattress and read until I fell asleep with the book still in my hand.

**A/N:**** So this was the first chapter! Thoughts? This chapter was written by TessaStarChild and beta'd by me, Xo BellaItalia oX. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts and comments!**

**Anyone who would like to become a Co Author, PM me or let me know by alerting me in my reviews and I will get in touch with you. You don't have to already have a story in mind, nor do you have to be an excellent writer. I have many different ways to work together as Co Authors.**

**If you have any questions, post them in the reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!  
( Xo BellaItalia oX)**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations' '  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:  
( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**

'Flashbacks' **NEW!**  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**

- Bella'Xo**  
Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**How You Make Me Feel**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with TessaStarChild and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 2  
****(Anna's POV)**

I begrudgingly opened my eyes, even though it took a lot of effort on my part. I just didn't want to wake up this morning, but then again, when do I ever?

I lay there for five minutes before deciding to get up and head to the bathroom for my shower. I washed my hair and body quickly before turning off the water and reaching out to grab the towel I left on the toilet seat, wrapping it around my body before stepping out into the cool air. I shivered a bit and padded my way back to my room to get dressed.

I grabbed my suitcase and pulled out my favorite black skinnies that I had so lovingly named my "butt trousers" and a red tank top. I quickly got dressed and blow dried my hair, straight ironing it to tame my thick curls and put on my two silver rings, a few rubber bracelets, a pair of large hoop ear rings and a silver necklace with a tiny star charm hanging over the middle of my chest. I also added a hair bobble to my wrist just in case I needed it. I gave myself a satisfied once over and went downstairs to have my breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen, I found my parents both up and sitting at the breakfast bar with blueberry muffins, toast and orange juice. I snagged a muffin and poured a glass of orange juice before I parked my butt next to my dad after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I popped a bit of my muffin into my mouth as my mom began to talk. "So, today is day one in a brand new country in a brand new house. What are your plans for today?"

I turned my attention towards my mum, giving her a once over, noticing that she seemed to have lost weight. In my opinion, she was almost too skinny and needed to eat more.

"Today I'm going to set about my room and find a place to shop for school supplies." I shrugged.

"There is a shopping center in Seattle. I need to go and get you a car today, so after you finish moving your boxes from the living room upstairs to your room, can you come to the car dealership with me so you can pick a car? From there you can drive straight to Seattle to look about getting your school supplies." I barely let her finish speaking before I squealed and bounced up from my chair, hugging my mum tightly around her neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gushed as she laughed at my antics.

After several moments, I found myself calming down and sat back down in my seat as I finished the rest of my muffin. I took my glass to the sink and washed it out before putting my muffin wrapper in the trash bin.

I made my way to the living room and started looking through all the boxes for the ones with my name on them. Picking up a few that weren't too heavy, I stacked them up and took them up the stairs. I continued to do this until all of my boxes were upstairs in my room. I then went back downstairs to ask my dad to help me move all of my furniture up into my room.

It took me and my dad about half an hour to get everything up there. My dad set about building my bed back up for me while I pulled out my clothes and loose hangers out my boxes and started to put them into my walk in wardrobe. Fixing up my closet took about two hours to complete before I moved on to sort my main room. It consisted of arranging my furniture into the places that I wanted them and setting up my lamps, jewelry boxes, make up, books, DVD's, CD's and everything else into their correct places.

My DVD's were put in alphabetical order and the same goes with my books and CD's. It was times like this that I hated having obsessive compulsive disorder, because I would never be content until everything was set about the way that I wanted them.

Finally finished, I came downstairs to get my mum, who had finished with the rest of the house- minus the kitchen- and we decided to go to the dealership to pick out my car.

I followed my mum outside and was about to get into her car when I saw someone waving at us from across the street. I shut the door back up and we walked over to our neighbor, meeting him halfway. He was wearing an American police uniform and had a black moustache with thick black hair that had streaks of grey running through it.

"Hello, I'm Charlie." He introduced himself and held his hand out for my mum to shake.

"Hi, I'm Belle and this is my daughter Anna." Mum said shaking his hand and placing her hand on my back as she gestured to me.

"I'm assuming that you're the new neighbors? How are you settling in?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, we are." Mum confirmed. "We are settling in just fine, but we need to get used to the way everything is done. You see, we're from Scotland and we need to get used to the American way of doing things. Everything is so different." My mum answered him.

"To be fair, we mostly talk the same with a few words that are different. Everything else will just take some getting used to, but I have no doubt that you'll pick up on everything quickly. Everyone's very accommodating here in our lil ole town. I have a daughter named Bella that just came to live with me from her mom's in Phoenix. She's at school today, but I'm sure she would love to meet you, Anna. She looks about your age."

"I would love to meet her! It would be nice to have a friend in the neighborhood, or anywhere for that matter." I smiled politely at him.

"Anyway, you two seem to be on your way out, so I'll let you get on with it, but I will come over later with my daughter so that the two of you can meet, if you like?"

"We would greatly appreciate it," Mum answered. "We'll see you later."

We headed back towards the car and set off to find the car dealership that we had passed on our way here last night.

I continued to look through all of the cars, unable to make up my mind on which one I wanted as I made another loop around the lot. I was just about to give up when my mum called out for me. I walked over to her as she was talking to the salesman. She seemed excited and I crossed my fingers in hope that she found something that I would like.

"I think I found the perfect car for you, Anna." I grinned. I had to admit that I was curious and followed the two of them over to a beautiful electric blue car.

"Oh, my God!" I gasped, placing my hands over my mouth in excitement. "This is a Mitsubishi evolution 8, mum!" I couldn't believe that she had found my dream car!

"Well, I know that you have always wanted this car, so I decided that it's time for you to get one. You've been such a good sport about moving even though you really didn't want to and that shows maturity."

I squealed for the second time today and jumped at my mum, squeezing her to me in a tight hug before I kissed her on the cheek.

I ran at the car door, throwing it open and sliding in to check out my new car. I rubbed my hand over the leather seats and over the steering wheel, oddly already feeling at home in the car.

I watched as my mum went to finalize the sale and I waited patiently until she came back over with the keys. She tossed them at me and I caught them with ease, putting them in the ignition and turning they key, listening to the car purr to life.

"Ok sweetheart," She began, "the car is all yours! I will pay for the insurance, but that doesn't mean that you can goof around in it."

"Mum, you don't need to do that." I objected, "I can figure out a way to pay for it myself."

She shook her head as she spoke, "I want to, so please don't argue with me? I'm your mother and I have a right to treat my daughter to something that she deserves along with everything that goes with it."

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to win this argument and got out of the car, letting one of the employees take the car around to fill the tank and to give it one final inspection.

"Ok mum." I hugged her to me again waited for them to finish up driving back up to me with my car.

My mum started walking over to her own car while as she tried to give me directions and last minute tips. "Follow the road signs to Seattle and you can't go wrong. Oh, and remember that Americans' drive on the other side of the road." She explained as she dug through her bag and passed me her credit card before she walked back to her car. I got back into my own car and waited until my mum had driven off, waving at her before I pulled away from the curb and made my way towards Seattle.

It only took me a couple of hours before I found a shopping center with everything that I needed in it.

I parked my car and grabbed a hot chocolate from Starbucks before looking through the shops. I bought all of the school supplies that I needed and picked up a few new paisley oversized scarfs in red, blue and purple before I decided to head back home.

It was dark when I pulled back up in front of the house. I was proud of myself for not getting lost and making it the whole way home with no trouble. It was, after all, my first time driving alone on an American road.

I threw the car in park before gathering my bags and making my way inside.

"Hi Anna," my dad greeted me as I walked into the living room, "did you have a good time shopping?"

It was then that I saw that Charlie was here with a teenage girl that I assumed was his daughter, Bella, sitting across from them on the opposite sofa.

"Yeah, I did." I smiled putting my bags on the floor next to the arm chair. "I got all of my school supplies and picked up a few more scarfs."

"You and those scarfs," He laughed, "Honestly, today is one of the few days that I have seen you without one on."

I laughed with him and turned my attention to the other sofa and introduced myself to Bella. She was very pale and quite skinny with dark brown hair and brown eyes, though in my opinion, she was quite pretty.

"Hi, I'm Bella." she smiled in return.

"How old are you? I asked taking a seat in the arm chair where my bags were. It was right next to the couch that she was sitting on, so we had no trouble talking.

"I'm 16 and in my junior year of school. What about you?"

"I'm 17 and I guess I would be in my senior year when I start school." I answered.

"Ahh," she nodded in understanding, "If you would like to join my friends and I at lunch when you start school if you want? This way you aren't alone?"

"I would like that very much, thank you." I smiled gratefully at her.

We struck up an easy conversation and a little while later I asked her if she wanted to come up to my room. She agreed and followed me upstairs.

I collapsed on my bed the second we entered while she looked around my room.

"Wow, you are really organized." she commented.

"Yeah, I have obsessive compulsive disorder, so please, if you pick something up can you put it back in the exact same spot that you found it?" I stressed as I saw her looking at something on one of my shelves.

"Of course I will." She smiled over her shoulder.

"Thanks, I feel really uncomfortable if someone moves stuff in my room." I admitted.

Bella sat down next to me and started to tell me about herself, the school, and Forks. Time flew by quickly and before I knew it, my mum was calling Bella and me downstairs telling me that it was time for Charlie and Bella to leave.

"I'll see you at School tomorrow, Bella?"

"How about I come get you and you can drive us to school tomorrow?" She compromised.

"Yeah, ok, because at least this way I won't be walking in alone tomorrow. Not to mention, it would be nice to know where the school is." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I started last month and I had to walk in alone. Talk about awkward." She laughed, "See you tomorrow, Anna." She smiled and waved as she left with her dad.

I shut the door behind them and proceeded up the stairs to go to sleep, completely nervous about starting at my new school tomorrow.

**A/N:**** Bella and Anna met! What did everyone think? This chapter was written by TessaStarChild and beta'd by me, Xo BellaItalia oX. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts and comments!**

**Anyone who would like to become a Co Author, PM me or let me know by alerting me in my reviews and I will get in touch with you. You don't have to already have a story in mind, nor do you have to be an excellent writer. I have many different ways to work together as Co Authors.**

**If you have any questions, post them in the reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!  
( Xo BellaItalia oX )**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations' '  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:  
( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**

'Flashbacks' **NEW!**  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**

- Bella'Xo**  
Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**How You Make Me Feel**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with TessaStarChild and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 3  
****(Anna's POV)**

Bella and I pulled into the parking lot of the school and all eyes were immediately on us.

"Don't worry. It's probably because you're driving this car, not to mention the fact that you are the second new girl to start here in a month's time." Bella said quietly to me as we grabbed our bags from my back seat.

I locked my car doors and put threw my book bag over my shoulder.

"I wish they didn't stare though, it makes me paranoid." I murmured, looking around at all of the students who were staring at me.

Bella snorted before she spoke, "Well, I had to go through it last month."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that technically you're new here, as well" I snickered.

We walked into the school's office to get my timetable and first day sign-in card from the red haired middle aged woman named Mrs. Cope from behind the desk. Bella then took me to my first class, which happened to be my advanced Math class. I left her at the door and walked up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Anna Marco." I said to him as I handed my slip to him.

"Ahh, the new girl." He replied. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Varner." He signed the slip before handing it back to me and then rose to his feet, getting the class's attention. "Everyone, this is Anna Marco." Yet again everyone stared and whispered. "Anna, why don't you take the empty seat next to Alice Cullen?"

I saw where he was talking about and wandered over to the seat next to a gorgeous girl who reminded me a lot of a pixie or a fairy, because of her features and she was so small. She had dark short hair that was kind of spiked out at the bottom and a great big smile on her face. I noticed that her eyes weren't a normal color though, they were topaz. I just put this down to genetic mutation.

"Hello I'm Alice and we will be great friends Alexis." She said through her big smile. I smiled back at her because her smile was contagious

"Hi, thanks! It's nice to meet you."

"Of course, you too." She gushed. I didn't think it was possible, but her smile grew even larger as the teacher called out for our attention. I blushed as she smiled and we remained quiet for the rest of the lesson.

Before I knew it, the bell was ringing as a signal to end the lesson. Alice jumped out of her seat and waited for me to put my stuff in my bag. We walked out of the classroom door and she asked to look at my schedule. I handed it to her and after examining it she returned it back to me.

"I'll take you to your next class since I'm heading that way anyway."

"Thanks, Alice." I said smiling gratefully.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" She asked looking over at me as we walked next to each other down the hall.

"It's really cloudy so far and it's quite a small town. There were more students in my grade alone than there are in this whole school!"

"Yeah, that's Forks!" She giggled. "During an average year, we only get about 3 days sunshine." She paused and pulled me to a stop before pointed to a class room to my right. "Oh, here we go! This is you." Alice said and smiled again at me.

"Thank you for taking me here." I smiled back, adjusting the strap that was holding the bag over my shoulder.

She waved me off as she huffed. "It was no bother, will you be joining me at lunch?" she asked.

"Not today," I answered apologetically. "I already said that I would sit with Bella since she's also in this class. Maybe another day?"

"I'd like that," She nodded. "I think that you will get along with my siblings, as well. I guess I'll see you later then."

I nodded and she waved before walking away.

I took a seat next to Bella since she had a free seat beside her. "How was your first lesson?" Bella asked.

"It was good," I grinned. "I think I made a friend too! Her name is Alice Cullen."

"Oh, my God! A Cullen spoke to you?" A rather nosy girl butted in, turning around in her seat.

"Erm... yes." I hesitated as I answered, quite taken aback.

"The Cullens never talk to anyone. I wonder why she spoke to you?" She pondered with quite a jealous look on her face.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention back to Bella.

"That's Jessica," Bella informed me and motioned toward the snobby girl. "She's always like that. You kind of get used to it."

"She's quite rude." I said as I pulled a face, noticing that she was listening.

Jessica made a 'humph' kind of noise and focused her attention back to our teacher. I paid attention for the rest of the class and jumped out my seat when the bell rang. My butt had gone to sleep from the hard surface of the chair and started walking around in a circle to get the feeling back as Bella put her things away.

After leaving the classroom, we walked towards the lunch hall together.

After we got in line for lunch, I picked up a sandwich and bottle of juice, waiting patiently for the line to move so that I could pay for my things.

We started to walk over to a table, but about half way there, a blond boy with quite a cute baby face stopped us and introduced himself as Mike and walked with us the rest of the way to the table. I groaned internally when I saw that Jessica was sitting there as well.

"Hi, I'm Erik and this is Angela." An Asian boy said holding out his hand for me to shake across the table.

"Hi, I'm Anna." I smiled back at the two new people as I took Eric's offered hand. "It's nice to meet you both."

I noticed that Angela had a camera in her hand and immediately got lost in a conversation about different cameras and if she planned on being a photographer one day.

Halfway through lunch, I noticed Alice walk in with four other people, all of which were incredibly good looking. They were all extremely pale with the same topaz eyes that Alice had. One was a big guy with curly brown hair and an extremely friendly face. He had dimples when he smiled and gave off the 'big brother' feel to him. He looked like he used steroids, because he was so toned and bulky. He was holding hands with the most beautiful blonde haired girl that I had ever seen. She had thick curls that fell down her back and looked to be about 5'9. She had a thin body with curves in all of the right places. She looked like she had just walked off of a photo shoot or a runway.

The next to emerge was another gorgeous guy that had copper colored hair and was quite tall and thin. He would smile randomly every few seconds, though he constantly looked like he was trying to concentrate on something.

The last of the four who entered with Alice was the most beautiful guy that I had ever seen in my life. He was wearing dark washed jeans with a button down quarter sleeved black shirt and had the most beautiful honey colored curls that ended above his nose. He was pale like the rest of them, but his face was amazing and strong. He was also built like a professional swim champ! I couldn't put his beauty into words as I kept coming up blank.

As if he knew that I was looking at him, he turned his head and looked straight at me. I quickly looked away as he did this and got back into the conversation with Angela about color photo lenses and different techniques she knew in order to take the best photos.

The rest of the day went on without any disruptions and before I knew it, it was finally time to go home.

Since I had my last class with Bella, I didn't need to go looking for her. We walked out together to my car, but upon entering the parking lot, I noticed some guys were crowded around it and touching it.

I sped up and grabbed the first guy in my path, nearest me. "What the hell do you think you are doing to my car?" I snapped loudly at him.

"We were just checking it out! We weren't planning on doing anything to it. Chill out!" He said as he smirked smugly.

"Get the hell away from my car now!" I leveled a glared at him before looking over his shoulders at the rest of his group. "Go check out your own pieces of crap."

I roughly shoved him away from me and he fell on to the pavement. He jumped to his feet and he and his friends scarpered away.

I turned to notice that Bella was staring at me quite dumbfounded.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't exactly have the best time back home in school, so I learned to be tough." I apologized quickly feeling quite out of place and embarrassed.

"No, that's alright. I just wasn't expecting that." She said and giggled towards the end.

I smiled at her and turned to press the unlock button on my key ring when I suddenly heard the screeching of tires. Bella and I turned to the noise and saw that a van was spinning out of control through the parking lot and heading straight for us.

I knew immediately that we didn't have time to protect ourselves, so I pushed Bella behind me, bracing myself for impact.

The van got closer and I shut my eyes, preparing myself when there suddenly was a loud crunching sound...

**A/N: **** Cliffy! What did you think? Thoughts? ****This chapter was written by TessaStarChild and beta'd by me, Xo BellaItalia oX. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts and comments!**

**Anyone who would like to become a Co Author, PM me or let me know by alerting me in my reviews and I will get in touch with you. You don't have to already have a story in mind, nor do you have to be an excellent writer. I have many different ways to work together as Co Authors.**

**If you have any questions, post them in the reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!  
( Xo BellaItalia oX )**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations' '  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:  
( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**

'Flashbacks' **NEW!**  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'How You Make Me Feel' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**

- Bella'Xo**  
Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**How You Make Me Feel**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with TessaStarChild and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX.**

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 4  
****(Anna's POV)**

All I heard was a loud crunching sound...but there was no pain, no blackness and no life flashing before my eyes.

All I felt was a hand pulling me in to someone and more crunching as the van was stopped against something. I looked at the person holding me and stared into a pair of topaz eyes that were literally just centimeters away from my own eyes. I looked around the person to behind him and saw a hand print dented in to the van. Then, I looked to see where Bella was and saw her in the arms of Edward with another handprint on the van next to where she and Edward were.

Suddenly, there was screaming and I heard people running towards us and the wreckage. I looked back at my savior and actually took a good look at him...

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jasper."

"How did you do that? I mean, stop the van?" I asked feeling a little hysterical.

He looked at me with a nervous, perplexed expression. "I was right beside you when I saw the van heading towards you while Edward was beside Bella."

"No, you weren't." I insisted.

"I assure you, I was there." He pressed with frustration.

"No, you weren't." I insisted yet again.

"I think you need to go to hospital, you might have banged your head on something." He removed his arm from around me and walked back over to his family. Bella and I were suddenly surrounded by all of the other students who were outside on the lot during the accident. They kept reassuring us that an ambulance was on its way as we stayed quiet, looking around us in shock. I saw Jasper and the rest of his family leave and soon the ambulance had arrived.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I felt someone staring at me as soon as I walked into the cafeteria. I looked up to see who it was and I immediately noticed a pair of bright green eyes.

So, this was the culprit.

She quickly turned her head away and I took a good look at her then. She was beautiful to say the least. She had long, dark hair, pale skin and was an average height for a female her age; perfect for resting my chin on her head.

Judging by her clothing, I could tell that she wasn't one of those girls who were obsessed with fashion. I had to admit to myself that she really suited her look. I noticed that her ears had some piercings in them and that she played with her snake bites as she was conversing with a girl; not with her fingers, but her tongue. I have to say that she made quite an interesting individual.

The bell rang to signal the end of our lunch break and I watched her walking away with the girl that Edward was having problems with.

I made my own way to class and I didn't see her again until school had finished and we were in the parking lot. I was standing next to my family talking near our car when I saw her exiting the building with that girl again.

I saw her laugh at something that she said before she narrowed her eyes at something. I noticed that she picked up her pace as she walked towards her car and watched as she grabbed a guy's arm, asking him what he thought that he was doing. I realized that it was her car that this guy and his mates were mooning over and saw her telling him to get the hell away from it as she pushed him away.

He and his mates left her alone and I saw her talking to that girl again.

It was then that I heard the screeching of tires and then saw a van was flying through the parking lot, out of control and heading straight towards her car with her and that girl standing right in the way.

The next thing I knew was that I was holding her against me while stopping the front of the van from crushing her. From my peripheral vision, I saw Edward do the same towards the back of the car with the other girl.

I didn't even know why I had done it to begin with; why I cared so much for this girl's safety. It was as if I didn't have any control over my mind or my actions; that I had made a decision before I had even known I had.

I looked down at the girl and she looked at me with those beautiful bright green eyes. She looked behind me a second later and then back over to where Edward and her friend were.

She looked back up at me and said in the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard, "Who are you?" I swear that her voice could make birds sing.

"My name is Jasper." I answered her.

"How did you do that? I mean, stop the van?" I blanched right then and there, because I knew that I couldn't give her an honest answer by telling her how.

I gave her a false look of perplexed confusion. "I was right beside you when I saw the van heading towards you while Edward was beside Bella." I knew that I had to come up with something that that seemed believable and that was the only logical answer.

"No, you weren't." Already, her eyes had turned defiant and suspicious.

"I assure you, I was there." I insisted and her eyes narrowed a bit further.

"No, you weren't." She repeated again and I knew right then that she wasn't going to believe me. Scrambling for an answer, I told her that I thought that she might have knocked her head against something and that she should go to hospital to get it check out.

I removed myself from her and let the other students and faculty take over as I walked away, grabbing Edward at the same time and left with the rest of my family in tow.

**A/N:**** There you have it! The van incident that opens the door to questions about the supernatural for Anna and Bella! Thoughts? ****This chapter was written by TessaStarChild and beta'd by me, Xo BellaItalia oX. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your thoughts and comments!**

**Anyone who would like to become a Co Author, PM me or let me know by alerting me in my reviews and I will get in touch with you. You don't have to already have a story in mind, nor do you have to be an excellent writer. I have many different ways to work together as Co Authors.**

**If you have any questions, post them in the reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories!  
( Xo BellaItalia oX )**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations' '  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'You Promised Me Forever' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems' **NEW!**  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:  
( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**

'Flashbacks' **NEW!**  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'How You Make Me Feel'

**Take a look at my newest Jasper story! **

**It's called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_ **and is posted on my original page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**

- Bella'Xo**  
Xo BellaItalia oX**


End file.
